


Dating Is Harder Than Dark Souls

by rzqrtz



Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Actual Gameplay, Dormitories, F/F, Fluff, Human Usami | Monomi, I Don't Know Anything About MK Please Don't Kill Me If Anything Is Wrong, Just Not Like, Let Sonia Be Alt, Mortal Kombat, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Chiaki, Usami | Monomi Loves Her Students, Well I Know About The Court Related Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzqrtz/pseuds/rzqrtz
Summary: Crushes are harder than Dark Souls, according to Chiaki at least(Chiaki invites Sonia to the arcade. It's a friends thing until it's totally not)
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139342
Kudos: 17





	1. Chiaki Plugs In A Whole Other Console So Sonia Can Play MK With Blood And Gore

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do more Usami is amazing so she will likely be in chap 2
> 
> This was written for day 5 of Femslash February 2021
> 
> edit: just wanted to say before i go to sleep, i am in no way promoting chiakis behaviour of hiding in her room for days and doing nothing but play video games. i’m just projecting. please please please take care of yourself, take breaks when you’re playing games, always have a water bottle nearby, make sure to get sleep and to eat properly. the game can wait, your health is more important.

Chiaki and Sonia are in the formers dorm, posters from various video games decorate the wall, her favourite is one with a drawing of Zelda and Link featuring their Twilight Princess designs. She’s glaring at her computer monitor like it’s personally offending her, and well, it might as well have. She’s trying to get the good ending in an indie dating sim called “Drinks With Abbey”. She had asked Sonia to come over to help her get better at dating sims (she seemed like the right person to ask for help with this sort of thing and anyways Chiaki likes hanging out with Sonia) and they had browsed through Steam with the free tag on until they had found it.

She can’t figure out what to say, she’s gotten further through trial and error but it’s her seventh time playing through and she’s gotten the worst ending six of those seven tries. She keeps offending Abbey or getting told she has no chance by her friend and at this point Chiaki just wants to go back to playing something easier like Dark Souls.

Sonia can see she’s beginning to get fed up, she reaches over Chiaki’s shoulder to pause the game and puts her headphones around her neck. It’s a relief Chiaki hadn’t realized she’d needed, the atmospheric chatter that ran over top of the music had begun to get overwhelming when combined with her frustration.

“Why don’t we do something else for now? Like maybe you could teach me how to play a game you like?” Sonia has such a pleasant smile, she seems kind of scary when you first see her with her big boots and black dresses and extremely pierced ears but she’s extremely sweet in all honesty. Chiaki really likes Sonia’s earrings actually, her favourite is a bar piercing shaped like an arrow with a heart speared through it.

Chiaki thinks for a moment then uncurls herself from her chair and walks over to her TV. She used to have all her consoles hooked up to a power bar but then Hajime had walked in, tripped over a wire and promptly freaked out about the fire hazard that was Chiaki’s room.

Her Nintendo 64 is set up and she owns Mortal Kombat Trilogy for the Saturn and for the N64 but Sonia would probably prefer the Saturn version so she takes her black Saturn out of the cabinet and plugs it in. She has to dig through storage to find her Saturn games because she is displaying her N64 boxes out of fear of them getting damaged instead of the Saturn cases.

The game starts up and Sonia watches with obvious curiosity. Chiaki turns on all the blood from the arcade version and is struck with an idea “We should go to an arcade sometime. I think.” Sonia chuckles but agrees with excitement. She’s struggling a bit with the shape of the Saturn controller and Chiaki’s glad she started her with the Saturn and not the N64, it’s probably a good idea to get her accustomed to more traditional controllers before handing her the three pronged monstrosity that is the N64 controller.

They play for a good while, Chiaki wins every round but Sonia doesn’t seem to mind. Eventually Chiaki insists Sonia play against the computer for better practice and with a small bit of protest Sonia concedes.

While Sonia’s playing Chiaki begins to ramble about the 1993 video game court cases. She tells her about Nintendo throwing Sega under the bus, she tells her about Night Trap, she gets off on a tangent about movie style video games and then she talks about how the original Night Trap didn’t have video in the smaller surveillance screens so it was mostly up to chance that you see what you need to. She explains all the ESRB ratings, tells Sonia about the old warning label designs; this leads her to talk about video game cases and how weird she finds the Master System graph paper cases, she also goes on a short rant about how the Players Choice cases mess up her shelf. She talks about Sega in general and about Sonic 06 and Shadow the Hedgehog. This gets a couple laughs out of Sonia that end in her untimely demise on the screen.

By the time she’s done talking she’s feeling pretty worn out. She curls up like a cat on her oversized Togekiss plushie and falls asleep while Sonia continues to try out different characters.

After a couple more rounds Sonia pauses the game and picks up a sleeping Chiaki and drops her on her bed. Somehow despite the less than smooth ride from floor to bed Chiaki doesn’t wake up. Sonia grabs a red blanket from the foot of the bed and drapes it over Chiaki. The blanket has a stylized cat, some stars and some masks on it. Sonia isn’t completely sure what the game was called but she can remember Chiaki excitedly showing it to her when it had come in the mail two weeks ago.

Sonia goes back to playing Mortal Kombat while Chiaki sleeps. Based on the empty Monster cans littering different surfaces in her room Sonia’s assuming she didn’t get much sleep last night. Chiaki had been dropping everything and dashing to the front door of their dormitory for about a week whenever the door bell rang, eventually she came up with an Amazon package, went to the shared kitchen, disappeared into Nagito’s room for two minutes then went to her door. Before she went inside she had turned to the people sitting in the dorms common room and said “If the teachers ask I’m not coming to class. If you hear crying one of my units died, I’ll be back in about two days.” This wasn’t exactly  _ uncommon  _ behaviour for Chiaki, occasionally she’d recieve a game she had been particularly excited for and would disappear for a couple days (the longest so far had been six days when she had gotten Dragon Quest XI S: Echos of an Elusive Age at a midnight release) and would only be spotted in the kitchen between the hours of two and four AM. The class always fretted though, Chiaki would scarcely let people in, usually Ms. Usami who would come to Chiaki’s room with a healthy meal and some melatonin to help her get back on track to a normal sleep schedule.

Curious, Sonia checks around to see what new game Chiaki could’ve been playing. The most likely suspect she thinks is Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, it’s box is placed nicely on the shelf but the cartridge and Chiaki’s favourite GBA SP and another modified one Sonia remembers Chiaki saying is for transferring data, are sitting next to her computer. Based on what she knows it seems like Chiaki is uploading backup save data to her computer.

Sonia goes back to Mortal Kombat, she doubts she’ll be able to beat Chiaki anytime soon but maybe she’ll be able to beat some people when they go to the arcade together.


	2. Dating Is Easy If You Teach Your Date How To Play Splatterhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted for day six of Femslash February!

Sonia doesn’t know what you’re supposed to wear to an arcade. She doesn’t even know if arcades  _ have _ a dress code. Usually she just shows up at whatever function in anything she feels hot in; but she’s going with Chiaki and Chiaki isn’t a big fan of attention, especially when she’s focusing on a game,  _ especially  _ when it’s strangers.

Sonia has no idea what she’s doing so like any other person would in this situation she turns to Google. _What to wear to an arcade_ autofills to _what to wear to an arcade_ ** _date_** and now Sonia’s brain is looping on that word.

Is this a date? Probably not, Sonia knows she wants it to be a date, does Chiaki want it to be a date though?

She shoves that all out of her mind and scrolls until she finds a Yahoo answers page for what to wear to an arcade. She skims the answers and it mostly says casual. Which… doesn’t really help when casual for Sonia usually includes huge platform boots, multiple chokers and necklaces and a petticoat.

She grabs her phone and types in Gundhams number. She isn’t afraid to admit when she needs help.

“Good day Dark Queen, for what reason have you blessed me with a call?” Sonia giggles at Gundhams strange way of speaking. Despite all their time as friends it’s never grown tired.

“You see, I’m going to the arcade later today with Chiaki and I can’t decide what to wear. I was hoping you could come to my room to help me decide.” He confirms that he will be there momentarily and hangs up. Sonia continues to stare at her closet with mild contempt.

  
  


**

Chiaki’s room is in utter chaos. Nagito is rambling, Hajime is incredibly stressed and Chiaki is  _ losing  _ at Bayonetta.

That is the first thing that proves that she is just as worked up about the trip to the arcade with Sonia as Hajime seems to be. The second thing is that she is playing Bayonetta instead of one of the many Shin Megami Tensei games stacked up beside her bed. Chiaki  _ loves  _ Bayonetta but she rarely plays hack and slashes unless she’s nervous,  _ and  _ she’s been on a huge SMT kick lately and bought every single SMT game she could find including the sub series games. Hell she switched out her Nintendo phone case for a Persona 5 case and she changed her phone and computer backgrounds to be themed around SMT.

Something in this room is seriously wrong.

Hajime stops spinning on Chiaki’s chair and takes her Switch from her. She lets out a noise best described as animalistic and grabs for it.

“Nope. Not until you get dressed.” Chiaki, remembering she’s still in her pajamas decides this is a good opportunity to take a nap. This way she won’t be tired for meeting with Sonia. She reaches for the Togekiss plushie but Hajime gets that too and puts them all with Nagito. He pulls her up from the floor and grabs some clothes from the closet and hands them to Chiaki before shoving her in the bathroom to get ready.

By the way Hajime was acting Chiaki was getting worried that he was going to make her wear something like  _ really nice,  _ but it’s just an oversized Mortal Kombat shirt (he pretends he doesn’t care but wow that guy pays close attention to what his friends say), the Pokemon jean jacket she made with patches one afternoon with Junko, and some simple loose black jeans.

She changes and brushes her teeth then brushes her hair out. She tends to sleep with a ponytail (keeps her hair out of her face while playing games, then she just forgets to take it out) and it naturally makes her hair wave out. She clips back her hair then goes back to her room to hopefully get her Switch returned to her.

  
  


**

  
  


Sonia and Gundham have no idea what they’re doing. Eventually they give up on trying to make Sonia fit in and decide to make her look as amazing as possible. They call in Celeste for backup and she promises to make her way upstairs quickly. Sonia decides that she’s going to wear a shirt and skirt today and begins to look for those pieces while they wait for Celeste's arrival.

Celeste shows up within minutes. She’s still in her pajamas, an oversized Kakegurui shirt and some shorts, she isn’t wearing her drills either. At first it was a bit of a shock to see Celeste so dressed down since she was never seen without perfect clothes or makeup for almost a year before she eventually warmed up to everyone and began to show herself a bit more truly, now though it’s normal fare.

Celeste smiles and greets Sonia and Gundham then a wave of exhaustion seems to hit her all at once and she collapses on Sonia’s bed.

“Apologies; it seems my Yu-Gi-Oh binge from last night has caught up with me. I will aid you in a moment, I think I need some sleep.” Celeste pulls Sonia’s blankets over her and falls asleep way faster than she would’ve if she’d slept at all.

Gundham and Sonia work on her outfit quietly to allow Sonia to sleep. Eventually they decide on a simple black skirt with a petticoat underneath, some chains hanging from her belt, a striped long sleeve shirt with a lace up corset over top.

Celeste applies Sonia’s makeup for her and does her hair. Gundham helps her pick out shoes, Demonia’s with big heels and spikes.

On her way out Sonia grabs a basic leather jacket in a last ditch effort to not draw unwanted attention to Chiaki and heads outside to see her.

  
  


**

The walk to the arcade is pleasant. The wind isn’t blowing harshly but it gives a nice chill to the summer air. Sonia gets excited about Chiaki’s shirt and asks about Mortal Kombat arcade machines. Chiaki revels in the opportunity to talk to someone else who is excited about how the arcade a couple blocks down has an original Mortal Kombat machine.

When they get there Sonia is relieved to find that no one spares her and Chiaki a second look when they walk inside. Sonia gets her and Chiaki tokens (apparently she gets a lot a lot of them but she’s never been to an arcade so she wasn’t sure how much they would need) and they look around for a machine with a short lineup to play first. Sonia has no idea what any of the machines are but Chiaki lets out a thoughtful “aha!” and leads the two to a black arcade cabinet with the word  _ Splatterhouse  _ scrawled across the top. Sonia insists that Chiaki goes first to at least show her the ropes and Chiaki agrees. The game starts and the sound effects are somewhat distorted by what Sonia assumes is age, two characters run into a house and a muted scream emanates from the cabinet.

Chiaki explains the controls to Sonia and beats the first area to show her (the flying heads of the enemies reminds Sonia somewhat of baseball) then gets up from the seat and gets Sonia to take her place.

Sonia concentrates with the desire to beat the game, not only does she grow more interested in video game history the more Chiaki talks to her about it but Sonia also is beginning to love playing video games the more she plays. She isn’t doing amazing though, she’s trying and she’s doing  _ okay  _ but she’s getting a bit too close to dying for comfort. Chiaki leans over Sonia’s shoulder and places her hands over top of hers. She doesn’t exactly move Sonia’s hands for her but more so guides them in the right direction and makes sure Sonia doesn’t hesitate on button clicks. Chiaki’s hands are nice and warm over her own but after the first couple areas she removes her hands to let Sonia play on her own. She does however lean over her shoulder to watch, she’s close enough that Sonia can feel how warm Chiaki is, it’s comforting in a way and helps Sonia concentrate. She’s got the best gamer in the world right next to her, she can handle this!

With Chiaki’s guidance and a couple replays Sonia eventually makes it to the end of the game. Chiaki gets almost as excited as Sonia does and claps softly. Chiaki lets Sonia choose the next game and the two head to the claw machine. Chiaki grumbles about how rigged the machine is but wins a stuffed My Melody plushie. She triumphantly takes it out of the prize bin and hands it to Sonia.

“I always thought it would be nice to win someone something from one of these machines. I was right, but maybe it’s just because I won  _ you _ something.” Sonia practically melts on the spot. She also decides that this plushie wasn’t going in the closet with her other ones. Suddenly determined she puts in some tokens and aims for the Kuromi plushie sitting in a corner. Somehow, likely by pure chance (and the god of love or something) the claw grabs Kuromi’s ear and pulls it back into the corner. It falls out at the last minute but hits the edge of the drop and falls into the prize bin.

“For you.” Sonia does an overdramatic curtsy and hands the plushie to Chiaki. She smiles warmly at the plushie and hugs it close to here chest.

The rest of their time at the arcade is fun, they play DDR and Sonia manages to keep up decently with Chiaki but they’re both exhausted by the end, they play an on rails alien zombie shooter that prompts Sonia to look around until they find another game with gun shaped controllers, Big Buck Hunter, shooting the animals is incredibly horrifying though, especially for Sonia when she’s so close to animals because of Gundham, and they leave before their games even finished.

The sun is beginning to dip below the horizon and the sky is a nice yellow color, Chiaki and Sonia got a lot of prizes from the ticket counter, Chiaki’s favourite is a Mega Altaria plushie that she’s never seen here before. As they’re leaving they notice a photobooth and decide to take some pictures before they leave.

The booth is small and Sonia can’t believe the people who made it were accommodating more than one person. Chiaki’s side is pressed up against Sonia and Chiaki is astounded by how warm and safe Sonia feels to be next to.

They have four pictures so they start with their good one, Sonia wraps an arm around Chiaki’s shoulder and she leans into the touch. For the second one they hold up their Sanrio plushies for the camera to see. The third one they pull funny faces and end up bursting into laughter by the time the camera clicks. Chiaki is focused on preparing for the next shot until she notices just how close Sonia is and how at this distance she can see every teal speck in Sonia’s clear eyes.

Fuck she’s staring, and now  _ date  _ is once again looping in Sonia’s mind, before she can think to stop herself she asks “Can I kiss you?” She almost stumbles backwards in surprise at her own brashness but then Chiaki nods and they lean in and their lips touch; then the shutter goes off and they both get so startled that they crash into two different sides of the booth (this results in Sonia falling past the curtain and out of the booth).

Sonia’s starting to worry she ruined the moment or something when Chiaki starts to giggle loudly, and the giggling is contagious too and soon Sonia is laughing as well. The pictures print and they both take a line, in the last one they are stumbling backwards with their arms up in the air. Chiaki’s expression is so funny that it sends Sonia into another bout of laughter.

The arcade is closing soon so they quickly leave with their photos and plushies in hand. Chiaki brushes her free hand against Sonia’s and then takes the initiative and links their hands together.

When she gets home Chiaki excitedly puts Kuromi on her bed next to her Togekiss plushie. Sonia does much the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God they're cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is like? One of my favourite things from Femslash February so far tbh


End file.
